True Feelings!
by Anusha - Ahsuna
Summary: Two-shot! "That's impossible. How could he do that to me" This is the caroline reaction when rebekah told her that klaus is with another women. What did she do after? Read it to find it. [A feel good ending for klaroline fans]. (STORY WONT BE AS YOU EXPECTED)
1. TF part-1

**First of all, thanks for choosing this story to read. You won't regret it (i hope). **

**A/N: There is no such thing like hayley in this story. Read it**

* * *

"Ok. Cut the crap. Why did you invite us to new orleans?" Caroline almost demanded the other blonde. Rebekah is driving the car while caroline sat next to her. And elena is enjoying the back seat all alone. They are in new orleans and rebekah is taking them to her mansion.

"There is this massive party that klaus is arranging tomorrow. I wanted to enjoy that with my friends. I know you both are party maniacs. Its a little surprise to you. How is it?" Rebekah ecstatically replied. Ofcourse, they became friends after rebekah started dating matt.

"Speaking of him, how is klaus?" Caroline asked her recklessly hiding her true feelings. She is so excited to see klaus after 2 months. She didn't gave a damn about him when he is around. Now she felt her life is incomplete without him.

Rebekah turned to her and replied carefully observing her expressions. "He is _so_ happy than ever. Did i mention to you earlier.. that he is dating a super hot girl... "

Elena's mouth fell open and looked at his friend in concern. Its hard to express caroline's expressions and feelings. "What?!" Caroline screamed so loudly that made rebekah to apply the brakes suddenly. Car stopped with a screech.

"Are you okay, caroline?" Rebekah asked her in concern.

"That's impossible. How can he do that to me?" Caroline blurted out completely ignoring rebekah's question and elena's looks.

It took 2 minutes to rebekah to understand what caroline actually meant. She sighed.

"Everybody knows that you didn't give a damn about him. Nik knows too. He moved on and found a sweet girl. They are made for each other" Rebekah said as if it was nothing to worry.

"That's enough. I need to talk to him right now. Take me to him" Caroline hissed. The thought that klaus is with another woman is unbearable to her.

Rebekah reluctantly agreed and picked her phone. "I don't know where he is. Let me call him first"

"No. Call elijah and ask him" Caroline suggested. Rebekah nodded.

Elena who sat silently throughout this conversation finally spoke. "Do any one know we are coming?" . Rebekah shook his head.

"That's good" Caroline murmured.

* * *

"Elijah told me that nik went to a bar with his girl" Rebekah informed.

"Ok. Lets go there" Caroline ordered.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked. Caroline nodded.

Rebekah started the car and nobody talked during the journey. Within 20 minutes they reached the bar. Caroline got out quickly and slammed the door behind her. "Careful, its my new car" Rebekah shouted from inside, but caroline already rushed into the bar.

Caroline went inside. The bar looked small and cozy. She searched every inch of the bar but no luck. She rubbed her forehead in frustation while rebekah and elena slowly joined her.

"I couldn't find him any where. Are you sure this is the bar?" Caroline asked bekah irritably.

"I am sure. Elijah wouldn't lie" Rebekah snapped.

"We should probably ask someone here" Elena gave an idea and immediately followed it by stopping a waitress. "Did you see a man who is around 6 feet, fair complexion, rosy lips and perfectly blue eyes with a slutty girl?"

Caroline grinned and gave her friend an appreciative smile. Waitress gave a puzzled look at elena.

"Stop nonsense, elena" Rebekah scoffed and turned to waitress. "Did you see nik.. um.. i mean klaus here with a girl? "

"You mean klaus mikaelson" The waitress screamed in joy. "They are here. He is such a sweety. He even sang a song for his girlfriend. They are adorable"

Caroline snorted.

"By any chance, do you know where he had gone?" Rebekah asked suppressing her curiousity.

"Yeah! When we requested him to sing another song, he said he had to attend a party and he left" Waitress replied in a disappointed tone.

"Do you know where the party is?" Elena asked her. Waitress shook her head.

"I think, i know where" Rebekah said and turned to leave. Caroline and elena followed her silently.

* * *

Elena looked at caroline whose face is so serious while rebekah concentrated on driving. It took 15 minutes for them to reach the destination. They stepped inside a party, the music is loud and the place is all messy. A boy named adam came near them to take their signatures before letting them to join the party. Caroline almost grabbed the pad and started searching klaus name.

"There he is... What?!" She shouted. "Seriously! Mr and Mrs. Mikaelson" She showed the name to rebekah and elena who rolled their eyes.

"He is _so_ dead" Caroline clenched her fists in anger.

"Is he here now?" Rebekah inquired showing klaus name to alex.

"Oh.. Mr. Mikaelson. He was here"

"How can he keep disappearing like that just before our arrival?" Caroline mumbled.

"Was?" Elena repeated giving a question mark face in reply to adam's comment.

"Yeah! They came, they drank, they danced and they kissed. And not to mention, its quite a show. May be they went to make out. Hmm.. who knows" Alex said without even taking his breath, like it is by hearted.

"They kissed... and make out" Caroline thought she is going to fall but thanks to her friend, elena, who hold her tightly.

"Where can we search them? They probably went to some hotel or to her place" Elena raised a question.

"Relax, klaus isn't like that" Rebekah assured her. "He should have taken her to home"

"For what? To make out" Caroline shot.

"For the love of god, will you stop saying that?" Rebekah glared.

"That's the truth" She said sarcastically.

"Ok. I really wanted to know why we are doing this? Why is it bothering you that my brother is with another girl?" Rebekah asked her staring right into her eyes. Elena turned to look at her friend. Even she is curious about it.

"I.. um It.. Its nothing" She stammered.

"Cut it. We can see. Jealousy is all over your face" Rebekah said sharply.

"I have feelings for him, ok" Caroline said immediately. Elena gasped. Rebekah raised her eyebrows.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Elena leaned placing her hand on caroline's shoulder. They are in the car heading to mansion.

"Even i am not sure about my feelings until now" Caroline replied biting her lower lip. Rebekah smirked.

"I am begining to worry, what would you do when you meet nik?" Rebekah scoffed keeping her gaze on road.

"I.. um.. I don't know" She stammered. "I didn't think about it"

"You have to do something. He cheated on you" Elena growled.

"Cheating is not the appropriate word. He _moved_ on" Rebekah glared at elena.

"I am thinking, i am gonna strangle that bitch" Caroline said thinking deeply ignoring rebekah and elena comments.

Now they can clearly see the mansion from the distant. Elena kept her head out of the window and enjoying the scenery. While caroline slid on her seat and worrying about how to face klaus and express her feelings. She was afraid that her head gonna explode with all these thoughts.

"Will you atleast tell him your true feelings now, so that you cannot lose him again?" Rebekah inquired.

Caroline slightly nodded.

* * *

**I know. I know. There is no klaus in it. But hey, dont worry... he will be in the next chapter (final chapter as well). Klaroline fans should definitely read it..., and the others too (plz, give it a chance)... Leave a review about how you felt while reading. Thank You!**


	2. TF part-2

**I really enjoyed while writing this chapter. This is the chapter i think i have written well so far (don't know whether you like it or not, but it is my self-satisfaction). So have a look!**

* * *

They stepped inside the mansion. It is so big, cozy and is neatly decorated. They saw elijah on the steps. "Hello, Ladies!" He greeted. Elena gave a smile in return while caroline is busy searching all the place.

"Brother, Is nik home?" Rebekah asked cautiously.

"He is in his room with his partner" He replied with a smile. Suddenly they heard a clattering noise and all turned to caroline.

"Sorry, its an accident. Not _intentional_" Caroline answered.

"Oh My God! That's an antique. Its a rare one. Nik's favourite" Rebekah screamed.

"Oh Thank god! I thought its a new one. We don't have to worry since it is old" Caroline tried to laugh but seeing rebekah face, she stayed calm.

"Care! You totally forgetting about klaus" elena reminded.

"Yes! Where is klaus room?" Caroline demanded.

"This way"

They climbed the steps and saw four rooms on each side. Klaus room is the last one on the right. They slowly walked and stood in front of his room. Elena touched the door knob and found it is unlocked. Rebekah and elena almost tried to push caroline inside the room. But she hesitated.

"What if i caught them in the middle of the _make-out_?" Caroline whispered in anger. "And say what? _hi..._"

"Stop saying that... Whenever you are saying _make-out, _i am literally imagining them doing it" Elena whispered in an annoying way. Rebekah nodded in an approval.

Then, Rebekah suddenly shushed them and patted her ear with her finger telling them to listen. Caroline and elena flipped their hair behind ear and tried to listen. (_Thanks to their vampire skills!_).

_Klaus: Come closer to me... (_Caroline gasped and raised her eye-brows and soon they heard girl giggling_)._

_Girl: (in a shy tone)What do you really like about me?_

_Klaus: I like everything... (_Caroline snorted and elena and rebekah rolled their eyes_)_

_Girl: (in a surprised tone) Really?_

_Klaus: Isn't it obvious? (_Caroline whispered "Liar"_)_

_Klaus: Enough about this... (_Suddenly silence took over the place until they hear kissing sounds_)_

"That's it" Caroline hissed. "I am going in"

Caroline opened the door and barged in. "Klaus.. That's eno..." She stopped in mid-sentence. "Kol?!"That's all she managed to say. She saw only kol in room lying on bed and ofcourse fully dressed. Rebekah and elena joined her. But they are not in shock instead they are smiling. Caroline saw them with a puzzled look.

"What is this?" She asked in confusion.

"Hello to you too, darling" Kol said using his charming tone with a grin.

"What's happening here? Where is klaus and that bitch?" Caroline screamed so loud.

"Still, don't you get it? There is no klaus and no bitch here" Kol replied.

"I don't believe you. I swear i listened klaus and a girl voice" As she is saying this, she went to look in bathroom thinking that they might have hide there. Its empty.

"It's all me, darling. I am a man with many talents" Kol gave a wide smile. "I mimicked them"

"You are such a modest brother" Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Then where is klaus?" Caroline asked rubbing her forehead, while sitting on couch. "Can anyone please explain?"

"Ok. Don't get angry and don't get us wrong" Kol said tactfully. "It's all a trap. You walked right into it"

"A trap?" Caroline asked, puzzled.

"Klaus is actually not in new orleans right now. He may return any minute now." He said in excitement. "He is gonna love seeing you here"

"Wait?! He is not in new orleans. Then who is the one at bar and at party?" Caroline felt so confused. She really need some answers.

"If you want to know that, you need to hear this first" Kol stopped for a second and then continued. "Everybody knows that nik loves you. You, on the other hand, not sure. But we know that you have feelings and some reason you are not revealing it. We always wanted to see our brother happy. And he will be so happy around you. So, we arranged all this. That klaus and the girl, its just a made up story by us. We know that you will get jealous listening to it. And the rest, it just happened according to our plan. At bar.. him singing for her, at party their kissing, and here... um.. make-out.. everything just made you more and more jealous. And you just opened up your feelings even without you realizing. Now we all know and you can't deny it"

Kol stopped and took a deep breath and looked at elijah who stood at the door way leaning against the wall, folding his hands across his chest.

"And today is his birthday and we want to give him a best gift. This is it. This is all our act for you to open up. Sorry for that" Elijah completed the rest of the story.

Eventhough, the reality, that klaus is not actually with the girl, made caroline happy, but the thought that now everybody who stood in this room and staring at her know the truth about her feelings, made her feel more embarassed. Somehow, she overcomed that and asked.

"Elena you know this the whole time?" Caroline asked her in surprise.

"I am sorry, care. You know, i care about your happiness" Elena replied feeling happy at the same time, feeling uncomfortable for what she did to her friend.

"Elijah, you too?!" Caroline turned and looked at him.

"What can i say? You need a little push" Elijah replied with his noble tone.

"Rebekah, you should have told me about this, when i revealed you about my feelings earlier?" Caroline asked, hurted.

"Actually, elena suggested it. But what's fun in that? I loved watching you like that.." She gave a sarcastic smile.

"You really are _so_ evil" Caroline snorted.

"Do klaus have any part in this?" Again she asked in a low tone.

"Absolutely not. He don't know anything. You have my word" Elijah replied immediately. She sighed in relief.

"Hey, how did you manage at bar and at party? Did you compel them?" Caroline asked enthusiastically.

"This is _our _city, darling. No need to compel them. They does exactly what we ask" This time kol replied rather proudly.

Caroline and elena rolled their eyes.

When they are busy talking this, nobody listened the foot steps approaching them. "Hey what's everyone doing... " Klaus stopped in mid-sentence staring at caroline. "Caroline" He blurted out.

Seeing klaus like that, and that too staring at her made her cheeks red and she smiled shyly lowering her head. "Is this real?" She heard him saying that.

Kol waited for a while hoping that caroline would speak. But he quickly got irritated so he spoke. "When i told you that one day she will come to new orleans only for you, you didn't listen. This is the day, Nik. This is it" He gave his brother a happy smile.

Klaus looked at kol in disbelief. "Is this true, love?" He asked suppressing his curiousity.

Caroline, still lowered her head replied with a slight nod, not to mention _blushing_. Klaus zoomed infront of her with a blink, looked at her, and then quickly embraced her tightly. "You have no idea how long i have waited to listen this, to feel this!" He whispered slowly in her ear. Caroline smiled closing her eyes, completely enjoying the moment. She never thought it is going to be this easy. Thanks to everyone.

While _klaroline _enjoying their moment, kol went near rebekah and elena. "Well done sister, you did a great job" He gave a honest appreciation. Rebekah smiled in return.

"You too, doppleganger. If it wasn't you, she wouldn't have come to new orleans" As he is saying this, he wrapped his hand around her waist which she quickly yanked.

"Um.. feisty" He said narrowing his eyes. "I like that". She rolled her eyes.

"Well nik, how is the birthday gift?" Kol asked and then quickly added. "Its all my idea!"

"Really kol?!" Rebekah scoffed.

Klaus and caroline totally ignored everyone and kept staring into each other eyes. "Will you sing a song for me?" Caroline asked him suddenly.

"What?!" Klaus asked in confusion.

"Never mind" She said and placed a soft kiss on his lips totally enjoying his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her playing along. While rebekah, elena, kol and elijah are arguing about whose idea it is, in the background.

** -A FEEL GOOD ENDING-**

* * *

**So, how is it? you should definitely share your views with me. I am really hoping. It will help me to write more and more. Thank you for all!**


End file.
